Attracting the attention of urinating males to help in toilet training and to aid in keeping toilets, urinals and the surrounding areas clean has long been a desire.
Parents, janitors, and others responsible for the cleanliness of the urinals and toilets and the surrounding areas have had a problem for years due to the sloppiness of males urinating. This problem causes germs to spread and creates many health and hygiene problems.
Whether dealing with infants or males of other ages, it is well known that the male will direct his urine at a target if one is present. Starting in infancy at diaper change time and continuing into adulthood the male will aim at a target if one is present. The male in general is very competitive. Males from a young age have entered into urinating contest with other males when standing in the snow or near the water.
One of the directors of design for American Standard wrote that considerable thought has gone into the design of modern urinals in order to eliminate splash back. The rear wall of the typical urinal is parabolic in cross section when viewed from above, and the porcelain finish is conducive to laminar flow. The principles of fluid dynamics tell us that a fluid striking a smooth surface at an oblique angle will tend to flow along that surface. Assuming the source of the fluid is near the focal point of the parabola—and modesty makes it unlikely he'll stray too far—the fluid will run straight down the urinal wall with little or no splashing. The center of the target in the urinal in our invention is located at the focal point of the parabola to direct the attention of the urinating male.
Using the target as a self competitive game from a young age helps program the subconscious mind and will improve the aim of the male. This self competitive game of aiming at a target in a toilet or urinal is a brain stimulus and the subconscious mind will be programmed to always aim at the same point in the toilet or urinal. After the subconscious mind is properly programmed the aim of the male will be substantially improved whether or not the target is used. The male will always aim at the same point in the toilet or urinal.